


Animal Instincts

by ms_demeana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_demeana/pseuds/ms_demeana
Summary: As part of a peace negotiation between the Wildpaw and Blackwood werewolf clans, Omega Eoin Kelly is gifted to the devastatingly handsome Alpha, Ronan O'Doherty. Eager to serve and fulfil his role as an omega, Eoin is excited about the arrangement, but Alpha Ronan seems far more reserved. So its up to virginal and inexperienced Eoin to figure out what makes his alpha tick in the hopes that he might one day fuck him like he means it. And if somewhere along the way he falls in love with the man and the Blackwood clan, then that's just an added bonus.Set in a vaguely historical, vaguely Irish world where magical creatures live openly and werewolves dominate the Emerald Isles.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating the tags as I go, look forward to some more classics of a/b/o as well as some light D/s and maybe even a threesome ;)

Eoin was pretty sure he’d never been this turned on in his life. Admittedly as a twenty-year old virgin he’d not had a great deal of experience, and certainly he’d never been alone with an alpha for this long. But still. This was arousal of a new level, never before seen. It was maddening.

It didn’t help that the alpha before him was easily the most ruggedly handsome man he’d ever met. Ronan O’Doherty was the paragon of wolfly masculinity, his wide shoulders and stocky build broadcasting his strength in every considered movement. His dark, lustrous hair, tinged with just the faintest hint of salt and pepper, hinted at the renowned beauty of his wolf form. And his serious, pale blue eyes spoke of his intelligence and experience. It was clear just by looking at him that he wasn’t just an alpha, but  _ the _ alpha, head of the Blackwood werewolf clan and no doubt about it.

Nothing about the man was wasted nor done in haste, not words nor actions nor apparently, sexual release. Eoin had officially been Ronan’s omega for almost a week now, following the signing of the long awaited peace treaty between the Wildpaws—Eoin’s birth clan—and the Blackwoods. The only suggestion in all that time of their impending coupling had been a curt, ‘When you’re in heat, boy. It’ll be easier.’ Easier for whom, Eoin wasn’t sure.

His heat had come blessedly fast. Eoin wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand the anticipation of being taken for the first time, especially with the growing uncertainty of his alpha’s interest. He had not been scared when he had first arrived amongst the Blackwood clan, rather, he had been excited. Everyone told him how lucky he was to be given to  _ The _ Ronan O’Doherty, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

They had retired early to their room that night when Eoin had felt the first stirrings of his heat. He didn’t say anything, knowing his alpha would sense it and act when he chose. It was something his omega father had drilled into him before he came to the Blackwood clan: his role was to serve his alpha, to submit to his will and in return, his alpha would care for him and protect him. Alpha Ronan was clearly just working on his own mysterious timeline when it came to both having Eoin serve him and caring for Eoin in return. Apart from a simple command to tidy up after himself, he had given Eoin little instruction and paid him even less attention.

Despite his father’s advice ringing in his ears, he couldn’t help hovering by Ronan that night. The desire to press his heated body against Ronan’s strong frame was too hard to completely ignore so he lingered as close as he dared, attempting to look like he was working instead of soaking up Ronan’s maddening scent.

‘Do you need something, boy?’ Ronan growled after some time, breaking the tense silence of the room. He was sitting at his large oak desk, working through a stack of parchments by candle-light, his back turned to Eoin. He did not bother looking up.

‘Oh! No sir, I was just about to ask if you needed anything,’ Eoin lied uneasily, feeling caught out in his obvious neediness.

‘No, boy, I’m not in need of anything. You’re free to do what you want for the rest of the evening.’ What he wanted to do was have his virginity taken by this gorgeous older man, but instead he quietly pulled out a green brocade tunic that he was mending and sat on their shared bed. He hoped lounging on the bed would eventually draw his recalcitrant alpha’s eye, but no such luck. All it did was remind Eoin of his aching need as he pressed his empty arse against the soft sheets. After a long pause, Ronan added, ‘Perhaps you would be more comfortable working with the other omegas.’

Eoin’s heart sank. ‘If you would like me to leave, sir, you only need say so. It’s just that I-’ he cut himself off, and felt a faint blush creep up his face. Was this alpha completely nose-blind?

‘Speak up,’ Ronan commanded, with his back still turned.

Eoin hesitated. ‘It’s just I’m approaching my heat, sir. It might be unwise for me to be around others right now.’ The fact that there was nowhere else he ought to be right now other than with his alpha remained unsaid.

‘Yes, right, I suppose not,’ Ronan replied gruffly. Eoin could’ve cried with frustration when Ronan simply went back to work. He tried to focus back on his mending, but couldn’t help shifting from side to side, craving any kind of stimulation. Had he been alone he would’ve been fingering himself by now.

The hour was growing late when Cillian, Ronan’s second in command, burst into the room, barely knocking before entering. ‘Evening my lord!’ he exclaimed cheekily. The title was both inaccurate and inappropriate, but Cillian seemed to enjoy teasing their alpha, who seemed to begrudgingly tolerate it. An alpha himself, Cillian seemed to be the exact opposite of Ronan. Where Ronan was reserved and controlled, Cillian seemed to bubble over with a playful, joyous energy. Eoin had to contain a pathetic moan when the scent of yet another alpha entered the room.

‘Busy, Cillian,’ was all Ronan said, still refusing to look up.

‘By the moon! What is that divine smell?’ Cillian completely ignored Ronan, instead walking straight over to Eoin. Eoin had given up sewing and was perched on the edge of the bed, ready to spring into action the moment his alpha requested it. Cillian firmly grasped Eoin’s chin in one hand, tilting his head up and inspecting his face. Eoin gasped at both the feeling of finally being touched and his casual assumption of control. 

‘You alright pet?’ Cillian asked softly.

‘In heat,’ was all he was able to mumble out. Closer up Cillian’s musk was even more distracting, though it was less intoxicating than Ronan’s demanding scent. Desperate for more contact, he pressed his face against Cillian’s chest and nuzzled mindlessly.

'Is he not to your liking?' Cillian directed this at Ronan, one hand coming up to play with Eoin’s hair. His tone was playful, but Eoin detected a slight edge to it that made him whine pitifully, a new layer of tension entering the room. ‘Hush, pet, you’re alright,’ Cillian whispered to him.

‘He’s perfectly adequate.’

‘Then why on Gaia’s green earth are you ignoring him?’

‘I’m finishing something important, I’ll attend to him soon.’

‘The boy is gagging for it, Ronan, his heat is almost fully upon him.’ The edge in Cillian’s voice sharpened.

‘He’ll survive.’

Cillian continued to stroke Eoin’s hair, causing Eoin to moan quietly and press up against him more. ‘Look at him, Ronan, he's desperate. If you don't want him I'll have him.’ He sounded almost serious.

‘The Wildpaw Clan would take it as an insult. He was a gift specifically for me, to be part of my personal harem.’ 

‘What harem? You're practically a monk.’

‘Knowing Finnegan, the gift was probably intended as a jab at my manhood. He’s often implied you're not a fully functioning alpha if you’re not drowning in omegas.’

‘Are you fully functioning?’

‘Watch yourself.’

‘You’re in a room with a gorgeous, virgin omega dripping with heat and you're doing...paperwork. It’s a fair question.’ 

Eoin whimpered again, fighting the urge to pull Cillian in and rub himself desperately against him. Even through the growing cloud of lust, he felt the pangs of humiliation at the casual way they both spoke of him as if he wasn’t there. And he might as well not have been—whether or not he got the relief he desperately needed was completely in Ronan’s hands. Cillian may have desired him, but it was Ronan he belonged to. 

Ronan sighed, ‘I don’t need to prove anything to you, you insolent pup. Now leave me to my work.’

‘You know I’m only teasing. I know you can lead us just fine without getting laid, you’ve been doing it for years. Though I can smell your interest plain as day.’

‘Then trust that I’ll see to him eventually.’

‘Nope, not good enough. I'm not leaving until I know you're going to take care of the boy right now. You have a responsibility to him,’ Cillian admonished. ‘You’re his whole world now.’ 

Ronan didn’t reply, just kept scratching away at his papers, so Cillian turned his full attention to Eoin, whispering instructions in his ear. Eoin barely comprehended what he was suggesting, just wordlessly obeyed, dropping to the cold stone floor to crawl over to his alpha, Cillian following behind. With a gentle hand in his hair Cillian guided Eoin to kneel beside Ronan. 

By now the slow burning arousal had settled into his every muscle, his cock was half hard and had been for an age and his hole was aching to be filled with an alpha’s knot, but he had remained strong, waiting for his alpha’s attention. However, the simple act of kneeling before his alpha suddenly became too much. His self-restraint broke and he let out a whimper. ‘Please sir, please touch me,’ he begged, pressing his face shamelessly against Ronan’s powerful thigh, the coarse material of his pants scratching his soft cheek. 

‘I’m almost done,’ Ronan barely glanced down at Eoin, indifferent to his suffering. Eoin felt close to tears.

Cillian tutted, snatching the papers from Ronan’s desk. ‘I’ll see to these duties, and you see to this one.’ He ruffled Eoin’s hair affectionately and Eoin moaned at the touch. ‘That’s why you have a second in command, so you can enjoy life every once in a while.’

‘All right, Cillian, you’ve made your point,’ Ronan growled, finally turning to look at Eoin.

‘And hey, you never know. Maybe you'll even have fun! Remember fun? You used to have it all the time!’

‘That’s quite enough, Cillian.’ 

Cillian just laughed in response, before heading out the door with a wave. If Eoin had been in his right mind he might’ve been angry or upset at Cillian’s casual air or Ronan’s continued indifference, but all he could think was,  _ finally. _ Finally he was going to get the attention he so desperately craved.

Ronan pet his hair almost absently. ‘What am I going to do with you, boy?’

‘Anything you want, sir,’ Eoin practically begged. Ronan swore and fear jolted through Eoin. ‘Have I displeased you, my alpha?’

‘No, little one, you've done nothing wrong.’

‘Then why don't you want me?’ Eoin was almost crying, he couldn’t help it. 

Ronan remained silent and motionless for what seemed like an age. But then in one movement he stood and hoisted Eoin over his shoulder. Eoin yelped in surprise. He barely had time to enjoy Ronan’s show of raw strength before he was tossed none too gently onto the bed. 

Ronan stood at the edge of the bed, eyes slowly raking over Eoin’s splayed form, and Eoin was pleased to see the very first glimmer of heated desire in his otherwise cold, blue eyes. Unable to hold Ronan’s powerful gaze, he lowered his eyes and saw an even more promising sign of his interest bulging against his trouser front. Perhaps Ronan had not been as unaffected as Eoin feared.

Moving swiftly and almost completely silently, Ronan crawled on top of Eoin, caging him in between his heavily muscled arms, one either side of his head. Ronan didn’t hesitate before leaning down to kiss him. In short order he had Eoin panting into his mouth and reaching up to thread his fingers roughly through his hair.

‘Already so eager, little omega? We just started.’ There was a hint of humour in Ronan’s voice.

‘Maybe _you_ did, but I started hours ago.’ He was so delirious with desire he didn’t realise how rude he was being until it was already out of his mouth, but Ronan didn’t seem to mind.

‘I best not waste any more time then.’ And he truly didn’t. In moments he had Eoin stripped out of his tunic and breeches, his now fully hard cock slapping wetly against his stomach. Eoin felt no embarrassment at his nudity; nakedness was not a shameful thing amongst werewolves, but he did feel rather more laid bare and exposed beneath Ronan’s clothed form. Emboldened by desire he reached up and tugged at the ties on Ronan’s tunic, but the alpha immediately grabbed his wrists and pressed them into the bed. 

‘There’ll be no need for that, boy.’ 

Eoin whimpered. He wanted to see and feel his alpha’s powerful form. 

Ronan returned to kissing him and he promptly forgot his quest, melting under his demanding attention. The kisses soon moved down his neck and chest, Ronan’s short-cropped beard brushing against his overly sensitive skin in the most deliciously rough way. Ronan breathed deeply at the juncture between his neck and shoulders, where Eoin’s omega scent was strong. The alpha moaned for the first time, sending a bolt of desire straight to Eoin’s achingly hard cock.

Ronan’s large hands trailed down Eoin’s sides, raising goosebumps in their wake. His calloused fingers, no doubt earnt from a lifetime of wielding a sword, wrapped firmly around his waist, flipping him over with ease.

Eoin shamelessly ground his cock against the bed for a moment before arching up to present his ass to his Alpha. As good as the sheets felt against his cock, it was his Alpha’s knot he craved. For one heady moment he forgot to breathe as one thick finger finally found its way between his slick drenched cheeks. With no hesitation, Ronan breached the tight, virgin walls of his most private place—drawing out a long, low moan from him. 

‘Fuck. Please Alpha, I need, ahh-’ Another finger joined the first and Eoin failed to finish his sentence. 

The fingering quickly stopped being enough, his body craving a fullness it had yet to ever experience, but knew instinctively that it needed. ‘Please, I’m ready, Alpha I— _ fuck _ .’ He was babbling, but he didn’t care. Without a word the fingers were gone and he felt Ronan drape his body over him, rubbing his cock along the cleft of his arse before pressing the head of his cock against his hole. Eoin held his breath as the alpha slid into him in one long, smooth movement, his heat ravaged body yielding immediately to the welcome intrusion. Ronan paused only briefly to let him grow accustomed to him before setting a slow and steady pace.

Eoin melted into the bed, all of his anxiety and frustration from the day falling away as  his  alpha lay claim to his body over and over again with each thrust. All he could do was clutch desperately at the pillow beneath his head and moan mindlessly, taking everything that was given to him. Soon Ronan’s thrusts grew faster, and harder, though no less controlled, and his breathing grew heavier, occasionally broken by grunts of pleasure. Eoin’s pleasure rose towards its peak as he felt his alpha’s knot grow inside him; the solid, unyielding pressure of it eventually catching fully, sending them both over the edge in a wave of pleasure. 

Ronan rolled them onto their sides, their bodies still tightly joined, his knot a deliciously aching pressure inside. ‘You all right, little omega?’ His voice was rough and gravelly against Eoin’s skin, sending a shiver of pleasure through his tired body. He mumbled in affirmation, exhaustion already pulling him under, settling into the warm embrace of Ronan’s strong arms wrapped around him. He felt Ronan murmur something else against his heated skin, but he was lost to sleep before he could comprehend what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Eoin woke alone. 

It wasn’t a great surprise. Every day since he’d arrived he’d awoken to find Ronan gone. But today of all days he had hoped would be different. The only evidence he had of their activities was a pleasant ache throughout his body and the dried come and slick between his legs. Eoin blushed furiously when he felt it, but it was a satisfying realisation that went some way to soothing the sting of being alone.

Deciding there was no use moping, he got out of bed, washed himself in the adjoining bathroom and dressed only in his underwear. He was drying his hair when there was a knock at the door.

‘Come in.’

Eoin tried not to be disappointed when it was only Mrs Flanagan, the matronly beta head of staff. He perked up a bit when he saw she was carrying a tray of food. ‘Good morning pet,’ she greeted, warm and friendly as ever.

‘Mornin’, Mrs Flanagan,’ he mumbled in return, still sleepy.

Mrs Flanagan tutted amiably. ‘How many times must I tell you, Aisling is fine.’ She placed the tray down on the small dining table by the window. The delicious aromas of a cooked breakfast filled the room. 

‘Alpha Ronan calls you Mrs Flanagan,’ Eoin pointed out politely. 

‘That’s because your man still remembers getting scruffed by me for misbehaving when he wasn’t all that much younger than you,’ she replied with a wink. 

Eoin couldn’t help but laugh. The image of his alpha, who was a full head and shoulders taller than Mrs Flanagan, being intimidated by her was quite amusing. It didn’t help make the idea of calling her by her first name any easier. He still felt the need to be very formal around his new pack.

He sat at the table as Mrs Flanagan poured him some tea. Before him was a full spread, eggs, bacon, beans and more besides. His stomach rumbled in anticipation and he wasted no time digging in, ravenous after his night-time activities. ‘You didn’t have to do this for me, Mrs Flanagan.’ Normally he ate with the rest of the house downstairs for breakfast.

Mrs Flanagan tutted again, though whether it was at the name or his comment, he wasn’t sure. ‘Nonsense, dear. We want you to be comfortable during your heat.’ And everyone else would be more comfortable too, no doubt. Though he was covered in Ronan’s alpha scent, unless he actually got a mating bite from him he would continue throughout his heat to give off waves of his calling scent, an omega-only pheromone designed to lure alphas in. As a beta, and one with a female mate at that, Mrs Flanagan was all but immune to his scent,

Eoin touched his unmarked neck and tried not to think about the fact that he’d probably never have a mating mark. Alpha’s only had one mate, but they could have many lovers and technically Eoin’s role was barely more than a glorified bed warmer. Omegas like Eoin were given to alphas to sweeten trade deals and smooth over peace treaties and were intended for an alpha’s personal pack, but never as the alpha's mate. Choosing a mate was an intensely personal and sacred choice that superseded politics. Ronan was famously known for his lack of a mate and general disinterest in omegas, but Eoin had been naively hopeful that maybe he could be the one to change that. He glanced at Ronan’s cold, empty side of the bed and realised how foolish he’d been.

The disappointment and concern must’ve shown on his face because Mrs Flanagan went on to say, ‘Don’t worry pet, Ronan hasn’t missed his rounds in his whole fifteen years of leading this pack. He’s simply a man of habit, I’ve no doubt he’ll be back soon.’ Everyday Ronan visited different parts of the village, greeting his packsmen and inspecting the general goings on. Eoin had hoped the lure of an omega in heat would be enough to keep him in bed for just one day, but he was fast becoming acquainted with disappointment.

‘Of course, I understand. His dedication to his pack is clear.’

‘Yes, he’s very dedicated, no questioning that. Not the warmest alpha, though I’m sure you’re aware of that already.’ 

Eoin was momentarily shocked by her forwardness and wasn’t sure how to respond. He felt he should deny it, defend his alpha, but Mrs Flanagan looked at him with such kindness and understanding he found himself agreeing. ‘I-um, yes, he’s a little, ah—distant, I suppose. I get the impression he-’ Mrs Flanagan nodded encouragingly. ‘It seems like he doesn’t really want me,’ he finished softly, speaking as much to his eggs as he did to her.

‘Oh, love. Don’t take it personally, he’s like that with everyone. You’ve seen how he is with Cillian?’ Eoin nodded. Ronan didn’t seem to especially like him. ‘They’re the best of friends, but you wouldn’t know it.’ Eoin was silent for a moment as he tried to wrap his head around that. He supposed Cillian at least acted with great affection towards Ronan, but he’d just assumed that he was like that with everyone.

Emboldened by her candour, he risked asking, ‘Do you know why he doesn’t have any other omegas?’

‘That I’m not sure of, love. He had a few in his youth, but then he became Alpha after his father’s passing and he grew so very serious. I think it’ll do him some good to have you around.’ She pet him on the cheek and Eoin all but melted at the motherly affection, feeling a pang of longing for his own mother. 

‘Maybe,’ he agreed cautiously. ‘I’m just not sure what he actually wants me to _do_. The omegas in my pack serve their alphas in every way they can and if they don’t have one, they serve the pack in other ways. I’m not sure what good I can do for him when he does everything for himself.’ He blushed when he realised how frustrated he’d let himself get as he spoke. It was not right for him to be complaining about his alpha to a member of his household staff, even if she knew him well.

‘He’s been independent so long, I doubt it even occurs to him to ask. I’d suggest you just start doing things for him rather than waiting to be told. He’ll let you know then if he likes it or not. And in the meantime, once your heats done, you can come see me if you’re so desperate for chores, I could always use more help.'

‘Oh, I’d actually love that,’ Eion said, with genuine enthusiasm. An omega to his core, Eoin was most happy to be in service to someone. If his alpha refused to give him directions, then it was up to him to find some.

‘You’re a good lad. Now eat up, your food’s getting cold.’ With that, Mrs Flanagan left him to it, leaving Eoin alone with his thoughts. Mates were, he now realised, a fanciful and naive dream, but maybe there was a chance he could still find a meaningful role here and maybe serve his alpha in a roundabout way.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ronan returned an hour later and Eoin had to stop himself from stripping off and presenting then and there. Instead, he greeted his alpha politely and enquired as to how his rounds went. Of course, what he really wanted to ask was when Ronan planed on fucking him again, but that seemed quite presumptuous.

‘Everything is in order,’ Ronan replied curtly. 

Eoin thought that would be all, but Ronan paused in the middle of the room, his body stiff with tension, his eyes flitting between the bed and the desk. He visibly scented the air and Eoin’s heart fluttered in response. He knew what his alpha could smell because it was a scent that had been driving him wild all morning--a heady mixture of desire already spent, and the anticipation of desire yet unfulfilled. 

Despite that knowledge, Eoin couldn’t help the undignified squeak of surprise as Ronan stalked with purpose across the room and caught him in a heated kiss. The squeak quickly turned to a moan as Ronan plundered his mouth, his tongue demanding entry. Eoin was all too eager to comply. 

Perched once again on the end of the bed, Eoin was forced to spread his legs to accommodate Ronan’s demanding nearness. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Ronan’s thick waist and pulled their crotches flush together, causing them both to moan. Ronan wasn’t hard yet, but he could nevertheless feel the size of him through his breeches and the sensation sent a thrill through him.

Before Ronan’s return, Eoin would’ve estimated he’d have a few more hours before his heat drove him wild again, but with his alpha’s large imposing body looming above him and his strong hands squeezing his ass with such intent, he felt himself fall head-first into wild abandon. 

He barely had time to adjust to the pace of Ronan’s demanding kisses, before Ronan had him on his front, manhandling him with ease to bend over the edge of the high bed, his ass pulled flush against his now half hard cock. Eoin groaned, Ronan’s display of strength and the new position setting his body alight.

Ronan squeezed his ass firmly once more before pulling down his underwear and pressing two fingers straight into his dripping wet hole. Ronan’s thick fingers sent waves of pleasure straight to his aching cock as he pumped his fingers in and out methodically. Eoin soon found himself alternating between rubbing against the edge of the bed and thrusting back against the now three fingers inside him. 

The fingers were soon replaced by the head of Ronan’s ample cock, rubbing torturously against Eoin’s hole. ‘Oh please, alpha, I’m ready, please take me, I-’ Eoin babbled immediately, unable to stand the teasing. It appeared those were the magic words, because Ronan grabbed his hips firmly and breached the tight ring of muscle, pushing his cock slowly but surely in. 

When Ronan was flush against Eoin’s ass, he paused momentarily, giving Eoin a moment to adjust to the delicious fullness, before setting a steady pace. Eoin couldn’t do much more than grip onto the bed sheets and try to keep his feet firmly on the ground. It was even easier to take than the night before. He always knew as an omega that he was made to take an alpha’s cock, to bring them pleasure, but before experiencing it for himself he had no idea just how much pleasure it would bring him in return. 

Soon, Ronan’s thrusts grew sharper and stronger, pushing Eoin up the bed and forcing him onto his tip toes, only Ronan’s almost bruising grip on his hips keeping him steady. All the while his cock rubbed against the bed sheets, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. 

This time, Ronan tipped over the edge first, his knot catching Eoin by surprise. He moaned helplessly at the feeling of his alpha’s seed bursting deep within him and it only took a few moments of desperate wriggling between the bed and his alpha’s demanding knot to bring Eoin to completion as well.

He only had a moment to bask before he heard his alpha swear in displeasure. Eoin let out a distressed whine in response, too fucked out to ask what was wrong. 

‘Rookie mistake to knot like this, is all,’ Ronan explained. ‘Hold on omega, this might be uncomfortable.’ Without further explanation, and with some awkward manoeuvring, Ronan shuffled them more fully onto the bed. He wasn’t wrong, it was uncomfortable. The knot pulled at him as they shifted, unwilling to leave Eoin’s tightly clenching hole, but in moments they lay side by side in a comfortable embrace. Ronan pressed a single kiss to his shoulder and Eoin relaxed once more, enjoying the feeling of closeness. 

He ended up falling asleep with Ronan still inside him, so when he woke an hour or so later from his nap to find Ronan gone from the bed he was momentarily disoriented. But he quickly realised his alpha was simply at his desk once again.

He stretched languidly, enjoying the pleasurable pull on well used muscles. He enjoyed it so much he couldn’t help the embarrassingly loud moan he let slip. Ronan looked up at the noise, appearing somewhat startled from his work, but then his gaze lingered on Eoin’s naked body. They had not bothered with the covers and so he was on full display. He blushed at the attention, thoroughly enjoying it. So even though all Ronan said was “Lunch is on the table,” before turning back to his work, Eoin was still buoyed by the exchange.

Eoin ate his lunch silently, then pulled out a book to read. It was clear his alpha intended to keep busy between their trysts, so like a good omega, he would be patient and wait on his alpha, as frustrating as that was. He longed to be close to his alpha and would gladly have gone again as soon as he finished his lunch, but he was now more confident in Ronan’s interest so he suppressed the feeling. 

His patience eventually paid off. Not two hours later, his alpha was on him again, just as he felt his heat becoming too painful to bear once more. The day then passed in a wonderful blur of fucking, sleeping and eating. Ronan somehow found time and energy between each session to work, but Eoin didn’t mind, too giddy with pleasure at finally sharing his heat with someone. That night, when he fell asleep with his alpha inside him once more, he thought to himself, _Things will be different now._


End file.
